Reminiscing
by FoxSpirit
Summary: It's been four years since the Bladebreakers broke up, and Tyson decides to get the boys back together for a little reunion. Talking early into the morning the topic of old girlfriends pops up. ch.3 up!
1. Max's Letter

My second Beyblade fic! Short chapter, just explaining how the whole thing started out. Their all grown up now! *tear tear* j/k. Read and review please!

*I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters!*

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was about three or four years after the Bladebreakers retired from blading. After the last tournament they all went their separate ways again. Max went to America to live with his mom, Rei went back to his small hometown, Kai disappeared as usual, and Tyson and Kenny stayed in Japan. All of them went back to their normal lives - away from beyblading. They tried to keep in touch, but as they got older they started to put off writing to each other to the point where any of them was lucky to hear from another once every two months.

Tyson had been cleaning out his old room in the dojo when he thought about all of them getting together again. He was going off to college and was rummaging through is old things, getting rid of whatever he thought was necessary when he found an old letter under his bed. The envelope had nothing written on it, so Tyson opened the back and pulled out the note.

_Hey Tyson! Long time no see isn't it? What's it been now, 3 years since we last saw eachother? Time flies doesn't it...Sometimes I miss those days when we were beyblading, just having fun. Now we have jobs and are going to college! So much to think about. When we were all together work and college looked so far away, but the time seemed to disappear it all went so fast. Maybe some day we'll be able to get together and catch up. Heh, probably not for a while huh? Oh well, gotta go now. Write back when you have time._

He read the letter in his head. It was dated a year ago, from Max. Tyson cracked a small grin, he remembered writing back to this letter. He could almost see his pen moving on the paper spelling out "Yeah we will have to meet up again sometime!" Had it really been four years since they were together? Max was right, the time did fly.

"Max...getting together sounds like a good idea," Tyson whispered. Why not? They could spend a day or two together catching up, talking about what had happened and what they were planning. They would be even more scattered after their colleges started lessons.

"Are you serious Tyson?" Max said over the phone, in shock. (a/n: that is going to cost a lot)

"Yeah, why not?" Tyson answered.

"The cost of plane tickets...I mean that has to be expensive..." Max said hardly above a whisper.

"Mr.D will cover for us, I already talked it over with him." Tyson stated happily. "It was your idea for all of us to get together again anyway."

"When did I say that?" Max asked skeptically.

"I found a letter you wrote to me a year ago, it was in there." Tyson said. He had won.

"Oh. A year ago huh? A little spring cleaning during the summer?" Max asked jokingly.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Tyson replied.

"Well if you have everything planned out then it sounds good to me. Who's are we going to stay at?" Max questioned.

"Well...could we stay at your place?" Tyson said sweetly, trying to butter up Max.

"What?! No way my place is horrible. I don't even like it," Max said.

"Well Grandpa is kicking me out of the dojo, Kai would never let us come to his home, Rei has a small secluded who knows what, Kenny still lives upstairs with his parents -" Tyson got cut off by Max.

"He _still_ lives with his parents in that noodle shop?" Max half laughed.

"Yeah...anyway so we couldn't have any fun there. Your the only one who has a place that we could have a good time at." Tyson finished.

"Fine Tyson you win," Max had forfeited this battle.

"Just like old times Maxie!" Tyson teased.

"Don't call me that." Max snapped back.

"Got it," Tyson replied. "Now all I have to do is find everyone else."

Tyson took on the job of calling the rest of the boys and convincing them to go to Max's. Kai was the hardest to get hold of, but after an hour of begging and persuading he agreed to come. They were all going to meet at a restaurant in Max's home city and go from there. 


	2. Getting Together

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's chapter two, the boys are up late at night and one of them starts talking about his old girlfriend.

Chapter 2 - Getting Together  
----------------------------  
Rei walked into the waiting area outside of his flight gate. Jet lag crept over him, the flight had been fifteen hours long. He found a sign that pointed him to the room where the bags were being dropped off, when a familiar voice greeted his ears.

"Rei your finally here!" Tyson shouted from across the lobby. He dodged passers by on his way over to welcome his old friend, and Max wasn't far behind.

"Good to see you too Tyson," Rei smiled, "And you Max!"

"You should have written back to me more often Rei, I missed you." Max joked.

"Don't listen to him, he hadn't written to me for six months when I called you," Tyson whispered to Rei. The two broke out laughing, drawing strange looks from Max and the people around.

"What? I wanna know guys!" Max begged.

"Let's go find Kai," Tyson ignored Max.

"Where's Kenny? I thought you two would have come on the same flight," Rei asked.

"He couldn't make it, he had something to do with the university he's going to." Tyson said.

"That's too bad.." Rei's tone saddened.

"Yep, but he said he was sorry and for us to have as much fun as we could," Tyson tried to cheer up the mood. The teens (a/n: they are still teenagers, here their 19) walked down to the baggage area and Tyson and Max backed away as Rei pushed through the crowd searching for his bag. Max and Tyson let their eyes wonder the large room, looking for Kai amongst the mob. Rei walked back to them with his bag and joined in the search. After a while the wave from Rei's flight dispersed and a new wave came in. The one they hoped was Kai's.

"A lot of people coming in..." Max said in awe. There were at least a quarter more people now then before.

"That's why I got here first," Kai cut in from behind them.

"Kai!" They all said at nearly the same time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They fought their way out of the airport the former bladers got into Max's car and drove to a near by fast food place.

~In the car~  
"But I want buffet!" Tyson complained.

"NO," the others said in unison.  
~~~~~~

After they waited in the drive through for fifteen minutes Max drove them back to his apartment. It was about a thirty drive from the restaurant to his small home, so some of the guys decided to eat their fries while they were still warm. By the time they got to the building there were no fries left for Max and Kai.

The apartment wasn't too big, but a good size for only one person. It was nicely furnished, and the other boys suspected Max's mom gave him a little going away gift...or gifts.

"Nice room Max," Rei said.

"Thanks, you guys can drop your stuff anywhere I don't give a damn," Max replied carelessly. He went into the kitchen area and got out some drinks.

"I'll give you all the grand tour," he announced in false excitement, "Over there is the kitchen, down there is the bathroom, and here is the living room. Done," Max finished pointing at all the rooms.

"Wonderful tour Max," Tyson said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Max bowed.

It was only three in the afternoon when they got back to Max's building. Everyone would be staying together for a week, so the rest of the teens unpacked their belongings and stuffed them in Max's closets, save Kai who said he would rather keep his things in his bag.

The afternoon went on slowly, and Tyson and Max left for a bit to pick up some supplies for the night. Kai and Rei were left alone to their own business, which consisted of fighting over what to watch on TV. It was down to news (which neither of them understood since they didn't keep up with America's affairs), or the blankness of no TV when Max and Tyson got back.

"Sorry it took so long guys," Max said when he locked the door.

"The line was huge," Tyson added, "And my ID wouldn't work because it's in Japanese!"

"I forgot mine in the car, so the cashier kicked us out of the line while I went to get it," Max said annoyed, "Then there were already MORE people in the damn line."

"And it was rush hour on the way back," Tyson finished their story.

The two put all their drinks and foods in Max's fridge and went to sit down with Kai and Rei. They started talking about nearly anything, from how school had gone for them since they broke up to when they got kicked out of the house and what they planned to do with their futures. School and what not took a few hours for them all to describe, Kai's explanation being the shortest of them all.

"Still short on words Kai?" Tyson joked. It was nearing eleven pm, and the boys had brought out the alcohol. Max was glad that the walls held sound in well because they were making a huge racket. 

Even Kai was starting to lighten up after a few drinks. Tyson and Max had already been acting crazy and the alcohol didn't calm them down at all.

Some how they had reached the topic of music and Tyson, Max, and Rei treating Kai to a concert. Tyson's rendition of Bring me to Life was probably the most humorous. Kai sat laughing at them, and before long found himself humming his favorite tune while the others were serenading.

By one am the former bladers were thoroughly enjoying themselves, and spilling just about anything to each other.

"So...Max, how's your past been with girls?" Tyson started the topic.

"You mean how many girlfriends have I had?" Max questioned and Tyson nodded. "Enough," Max laughed.

"That was a real great answer," Tyson said back, "Which do you remember the most?"

"A tough one..." Max left the room in silence for awhile, "Keiko Amuro, ninth grade."

"Why is Keiko the most memorable?" Rei asked.

"Dunno. She just stands out. I guess I liked her a little more then the other girls," Max answered.

"Enlighten us Max," Kai cut in.

"Sure, what the hell," Max laughed, normally he wouldn't be feel like sharing about the girl but normally he wasn't drunk. "I guess I met her around six months after the team split up. She had kind of tan skin, short black hair with blue streaks, and deep blue eyes."

"You remember that much about her and you say you like her only a_ little_ more then the other girls? Do you remember the rest that well?" Tyson laughed. Max ignored him.

"She was a bit bubbly..." Max paused in thought about her, trying to remember everything he could. "Pretty popular, played a viola."

~Flashback/story telling~  
I met her on the first day of our new semester, and we were all searching for our new schedules. After I found mine the late bell rang through the school. _Crap! _I screamed in my head, and started sprinting down the school. I thought it was completely empty, no one had passed me for 4 halls. As I turned the corner to the final hall I crashed into a girl and we both fell flat on the floor.

_________________________________________________________

I'm not in anyway promoting drinking! Please don't do it because in here they were happy drunks. Other people who drink can do moronic things, and become violent! Don't drink because they do in here. 


	3. Sky High

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Kay...let's see...One person (can't remember who and I'm too lazy to look) said they were getting a bit off character and asked why they got kicked out of their homes. I know they're getting a bit off character, but they're older so I decided to alter them a little...and they got kicked out cause they got...older. they're going to live at the schools they're going to anyway. I know Max could never remember everything he said to this girl, but it would get a bit boring if all it said was _we talked and then went to class_ wouldn't it? Kay, to anyway...enjoy!

*I do not own Beyblade!*

____________________________________________________________

__

_Who did I just run into? _I wondered looking up. _Ah, a girl...a _cute_ girl..._

"Oh gosh, I'm really sorry...uh..." she paused, trying to remember my name. It would have helped her if she knew we had never met before.

"Max," I supplied.

"Max! Sorry again!" she got up and started to gather her fallen belongings after she brushed herself off.

"What class to do you have next?" I asked, trying to draw her attention on me. 

"Ugh, science," she moaned. _Science? Cool, that's what I have next. Maybe I could get to know her a little better. But wait...the lab is this way..._

"Your going the wrong way then..." I commented, I still didn't know her name, and a puzzled look spread across her face.

"Keiko, and you must be wrong," she argued, "the stair well to the second floor is this way. Then you start going the opposite direction."

"We're already on the second floor..." I corrected. _Cute yes, bright no._

"We...um...oh crap," realization hit her when she started to recognize the floor. I guess she was going to fast to take a good look at anything.

"Heh, come on, that's where I'm going we can walk together. Grade nine right?" Hopefully that was right, she looked to be my age at least and I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, ninth for me," she answered. Keiko looked like she had been snapped out of a deep thought. Wonder what it was.

Once I had gotten up we sprinted down the last hall to our class. Poor her, she had already passed it and never knew. But that was lucky for me, or else I never would have met her. While we were running I developed a habit of looking over at her. Despite her ditzy-ness, her eyes were so focused. I seemed to get lost in them at some points, then snapped out of my day dreams before I was staring for a bit too long. Her skin looked fair and smooth, with a darker tone to it. While she was running her hair swayed back and forth, the blue and black strands mixing. She really was quite a sight in my opinion. 

We ran into the classroom, gaining stares and slight giggles from the rest of the students. Keiko's face started to show hints of red, while I walked over to the last empty table. The teacher gave pity on us and excused our lateness with only lowered mark for the day.

"You guys didn't save any room for me!" I heard Keiko say to her friends above a slight whisper.

"Sorry, Keiko, three to a table. Your the fourth and you were late..." one of them explained.

"You can sit with your new boyfriend over there though," one of them teased motioning to me. The rest turned in my direction and started giggling at her, only causing Keiko's blush to become brighter and my own to appear.

"He's not my b-boyfriend! Y-you don't even know him, and I just met him! I-I don't even like him in that way!" She defended, turning more red when her friends sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Your right, he probably isn't. We were just joking, no need to get defensive," one said to her.

"But if you don't like him in that way then why are you stuttering and turning such a bright shade of red?" one of them asked slyly. Keiko was silent. Why was she getting nervous if she didn't think about me in some other way? I turned a little bit more red at the thought she might like me too. "And it makes a person wonder _why _you two were late," the girl continued taking opportunity of Keiko's embarrassed silence. I could feel my heart beating slightly faster, would Keiko admit that she liked me? After we had just met?

"Ahem," a strong voice from the room interrupted the girls argument and startled me out of my trance. "Your love affairs are all very interesting, I'm sure the class would be over joyed to hear about why Miss Amuro and Mr. Mizuhara were late and walked in together. Tell us Miss Amuro, would you like to share with your peers your feelings on the the subject and Mr. Mizuhara?" the teacher said calmly. 

God, did he have to announce that to the whole class? There _had _to be someone in there who wasn't listening, but of course that great old teacher must have gotten such joy from embarrassing us to no end. Jeeze the shade of red I must have turned...and he was addressing this to Keiko. I was just a side note to the matter, but Keiko? I can't even imagine how embarrassed she was, and I'm sure I don't want to go through it.

"U-uh n-no Sir...I'll just s-sit d-d-down now..." Keiko stuttered, I felt so bad for her. She came over to my table and sat down, slumping all the way so that she was only up to about my shoulder. Poor her.

"That's what I thought, now if you don't mind I'll continue my lesson?" the teacher questioned impatiently.

"Y-yes..." she whispered. The teacher turned back to the black board, and continued lecturing the class on some formula. Keiko opened her book to the correct page and dropped her head on it. I couldn't blame her, every one anywhere knows that high school events like this spread like wild fire and this school was no exception. Within three hours probably the entire ninth grade would know what happened. 

For the rest of class we worked on measuring and boiling liquids with the people at our tables. I got to know Keiko a little better, and was surprised that she was willing to talk much at all after what had happened. To add to her great looks she had an extrodinary personality. Her lack of knowledge was the only thing that was her let down. She was very friendly and optimistic, I related to her in many ways. Now I didn't feel like slime for only liking her for looks - her personality was what really drew in to her. I shared some things about myself to her, and managed to make her laugh. Her smile was so pretty...I felt so great to have been able to lighten her mood after I had helped her humiliation from the teacher. Nearing the end of the period her mood dropped again, knowing that the mass of rumors was about to begin.

After class Keiko was out the door first, no doubt running to her next class trying to avoid the rumors before they had a chance to start. On my way down to my own class I over heard some girls chatting about the incident. Figures, this is high school, everyone knows everything within two minutes of passing period. I shot them a glare none of them noticed and continued down the hall.

At lunch Keiko was no where to be found, and I realized how much I was hoping she was doing okay. The girl had me enchanted, she was like no one I had ever met -or liked- before. Maybe I could win her over in time...wouldn't that be sweet?

A week or two passed and I found myself falling more and more for her each day. I got to know her friends, they were nice enough. Soon I saw Keiko was trying to avoid me. I asked her friends what was bothering her and they just fell into fits of laughter. I kept questioning them until I got a straight answer.

"Max, she's gonna kill us for telling you this, but she likes you," one of them said, thoroughly annoyed with me. What was racing through my mind was like the greatest feeling I've ever had. I felt like we had just won the world tournament again. She liked me, but knowing her she would be way too shy to ask me out. Now or never I guess.

After school I walked up to her, and pulled her away from her friends. They started to grin when she looked confused, they knew what was coming.

"Keiko..." I started. She looked nervous, almost as much as I was. "Will you...go out with me?" She froze. That was the last thing she was expecting I think. What if her friends were lying to me, what if they got pleasure out of my humiliation? What if -

"Uh...um...sure...yes, I'd like to," she stuttered, cutting off my string of doubts. She said yes. If I had been able to show how happy I was...well I would be in a mental house. I was silent, and she looked uncomfortable with it.

"That's great," I wasn't sure what to say.

"So um...let's go...back...now," she suggested shyly. I followed her back, but first I gave her our first hug. I could hear her friends cheering and awwing at us. I turned red, she did too, but I didn't care anymore. They could aww all they wanted, my spirits were sky high and nothing could bring them down.

___________________________________________________________

Review please! More reviews make me want to update sooner... 


End file.
